Persona 5: Mystery of the heart
by herochan1313
Summary: A group of new Persona users must band together in the small town of Hisodai and soulve the mystery of why people are acting diffrent overnight. Are the rumors of shadows overtaking their host true? Or is there something far more sinister happening? Will Invoulve cameos from other Persona heroes.
1. Chapter 1:Lilith, sign of quest

**This came to me when I decide to work on another "main-hitter" action story. This was originally an original story but soon it seemed more **

**fitting for a persona setting. Some of the heroes from other Persona games may come in now and then, but for the most part it's mainly OC's.**

**Herochan1313 doesn't own Persona, just plot and OC's.**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see a sea of velvet, quite different from the view of my room I'd seen a moment ago. I looked around and saw that I was in a library,

only everything in it was the same shade of velvet. It was fairly large as I could see an endless amount of bookcases behind me, each looking as if they

hadn't been touched in years.

"Welcome…to the Velvet room."

At the sudden uttering of this praise I turned and saw the strangest due in front of me sitting at a desk. The one who had spoken was an old man with the

longest nose I'd ever seen; he was rather short and dressed in a black suit and had a strange air about him. Next to him was a girl around my age of sixteen

who seemed like she'd rather be anywhere else. She was way skinnier then me, damn diets never working, and had the looks of a cheerleader with beautiful

skin; perky breasts, gorgeous sliver hair tied in pigtails, and dressed in a velvet outfit. Once you get over the shock of things, the man resumes his speech he

had started.

"It is good to see such a strong willed guest I our realm, it is unfortunate that you had to be called here for such a horrid affair. But I digress, my name is

Igor and I am here to help you on your journey."

He paused and pointed at the girl before resume his introduction.

"And this is my aide, Clarisa. She too shall help when you seek aid. Now then, can you tell me your name child?"

Upon being asked that it occurred to me that this wasn't a dream, or if it is then it certainly is a livid one and I focused on my memory and tell him.

"It's Rose, Rose Hecuba."

Igor seemed please with my answer and showed that by saying.

"Splendid! It seems as if you will have an interesting destiny! I am sure you must have questions though."

I nodded and proceed to ask about what this is all about.

"That is something that is yet to be discovered dear guest, for you were summoned here when it was found out that you are in for a journey. Like man

y before you a force greater than yourself soon threatens to tear your world at its core. "

This shocked me and I began to question how I was fitting in to all this, but my thoughts were interrupted by Igor.

" Before we depart for now, allow me to read your fortune my dear."

He then motioned for Clarisa to hand him something and she sighed as she handed him a deck of cards. He grabbed them and began to draw cards one by

one, somehow levitating them in the air as he did so. After a moment he flipped three cards over to show me: One with an image of a black heart being

stabbed, another with the image of a brave knight handing a sword to someone as he falls in battle, and lastly the final card shows the Earth resting on the

shoulders of a man.

"Quite the interesting reading, it seems as if you are to set off to find the meanings behind the heart. Along the way the sword of justice shall be passed down

to you from a respected hero and at the end of the journey you shall have to bare a burden unlike any you have bared before."

I take these words to heart, and just as I start to form questions I suddenly start to feel sleepy. Igor must have noticed because he starts to grin at me and

says a farewell.

"It seems as if your time for this visit is up for now. But fear not, when you need of my assistance I shall reveal it to you. Until then dear guest."

With that I find it hard to keep my eyes open and soon I stop fighting and drift off to a pleasant sleep.

* * *

I awoke with a start, my mind starting to turn back on after that…can I even call it a dream? I start to focus my eyes and remember where I am and who I

am. My name is Rose Hecuba, I'm an average enough girl, living in a small town south of Tokyo, had a small amount of friends, the entire deal. Yet now it

seemed as If I was destined for something greater, at least if that "dream" was accurate. Still there's no way that was true, so I sat up and looked at the

clock beside me and saw that it read 5:00. Time to get up I guess, make sense o this nonsense later; my small room suddenly seemed cramped. It was a

simple enough room, enough to hold me and my stuff at least, and for now I got dressed. As I gathered my clothes for the day I noticed myself in the mirror

and questioned why I would be a hero. I was kinda short at four feet ten, had a slightly big tummy, medium sized breast, and short and cute red pepper hair.

I grabbed and put on my school uniform for Hisodi high, grabbed my bag and phone, and headed out.

"Bye Aunt Yufi! I'll be back later!"

I shout to my aunt as I leave. I use to live in Tokyo but due to my parents having to leave or overseas I had to move to Hisodi and live with my aunt and

cousins. It wasn't easy moving my life, but I'm coping enough. Even if my cousins and I don't see eye to eye yet so long as I don't get in trouble i couldn't

care less.

* * *

Once I reached school I started to see something that would soon start my so-called journey: The shadow man. Let me explain, as I entered school I was

putting my shoes away in my shoebox when I saw one of the lone wolfs of the town: Viro Tatsufu. He was anti-social and kept to himself mostly, plus he

looked a mess all the time with his greasy black hair, ill groomed beard, and his strange love of trench coats and jeans. While I'd never heard of why he was

so ill received I'd heard it was because he was into occult things and talked to demons. I was going to head straight to class but as I passed Viro I saw

something on his forehead: A black heart. I started to blink, was I seeing things? But no it was still there, I wasn't imagining it. I decided to go to class and

ignore it and for awhile I did. But when I got home…..it began.

* * *

Upon coming home I was tired so I went to sleep early, and that's when I returned to the Velvet room. Igor seemed pleased to see me again but Clarisa was

busy fiddling with a music player to notice me.

"Welcome to the velvet room! It seems as if my assistance towards you is needed far sooner than expected. I believe you saw this symbol on someone

today?"

He snapped his fingers and the strange black heart I had seen on Viro appeared, surprising me.

"Yeah I did! What does it mean?"

Igor chuckled at my question and explained.

"I do not know all the details, but I know you require the power I can help you active. Once you unlock it you can go into a special plane where your journey

will take place!"

I began to hesitate but swallow and ask.

"Igor…what is this power?"

He grinned again giving me the creeps and he reached out and touched my head as he said.

"Let me first say that you are one of the few who I personally have had to awaken this power. That will not hinder it at all but it may change how it evolves."

Without warning he pressed down on my head and I felt a strange burning in my heart. It grew far too intense for me and I had to shut my eyes, but after

awhile I heard Igor shout out.

"Now awaken the mask used to defend those whose facades have gone rouge! Awaken….your Persona!"

I opened my eyes at this and felt it, the power he spoke of, I raised my hand and saw a strange black ring form on my finger as I called out with my strength.

"PERSONA!"

At once Igor removed his hand and the ring that had formed broke and a strange figure arose from it: It was a female creature, it looked like it was human

but it wore a red leather outfit that screamed flirt. Its skin was pale as snow, and it looked so beautiful that even I felt attracted to it. Its eyes were blood red

, and on its back with huge bat wings, it brushed aside its long blonde hair and said in a sultry voice.

_ "I am Lilith, daughter of Odirus, and queen of the succubi! My power shall be lent to the one who wields the Rose red ring!"_

I sat there flabbergasted but as quick as she appeared, Lilith disappeared. Igor clapped as if he had been expected this and Clarisa seemed to be much more

interested.

"W-What was that?"

I questioned, and Igor responded post haste.

"That my dear is a Persona. Think of it as a mask used to display one's true self. It is your greatest ally in the coming battles, more so since you my dear hold

the power of the wild card. It holds limitless power, like that of the number zero!"

I suddenly felt much more important, but Igor was still talking so I tuned in.

"Whenever a foe appears you need only summon your Persona from the ring upon your finger. Upon defeating these foes, the y may leave behind treasures

needed for your journey. The time is now! I shall send you into a world seeped with danger, but keep a hold of your heart and you will solve this mystery

yet!"

My eyes grew tired again but this time I willing met the sensation and readied myself for whatever was about to happen.

* * *

When next my eyes opened I saw myself in a strange place, it looked like the main area of a children's theme park: a huge circular area with several gates

that led to new areas. It was a dark looking place, like that from a nightmare, and the sky above me was full of blood red clouds. I looked around and saw no

one else, nor any other sign of human life, meaning I was alone here. The only other area that I can possibly go to was….my school?! No...When I look closer

at it I see that it may look like Hisodi high, but it's a darker and twisted then the place I'd grown to know. Seeing as Igor hadn't told me what to do I have no

choice but to explore the school, and find a way home. Once I stepped thru the gate I saw something behind me move but disregarded it for now and walked

inside the inverted school. Bad idea, once I managed to open the door I heard the voice of a boy scream a few floors above me and alarms in my head began

to ring. I started to look around for stairs, but the school seemed to be in extreme disrepair as parts of the floor were missing and the air was cold. I didn't

find the stairs until much later but to my great shock there was something blocking them: a monster. It looked like a big purple scoop of ice cream with arms,

and it did not look happy. I almost turned tail and ran but suddenly I heard Lilith's voice from within me.

_" Stand and fight mistress! This mere shadow cannot stand in our way! Fight with me at your side!"_

I thought about it and nodded, I had Lilith by my side so this thing couldn't touch me, but for some insurance I grabbed a nearby loose 2x4 for a weapon.

Without stopping to think I stabbed he monster, which roared in rage and started to transform. It started to grow rotten flesh, and a Chinese robe of sorts,It

grew much lounger limbs and grew a cat like head with a paper talisman on it. It held rusted cutlasses in it's hands and looked ready to attack. I raised my

makeshift weapon and focused on my ring as I summoned Lilith.

"Bufu!"

I cried, and as soon as Lilith appeared she attacked the thing with ice magic. The

second it hit the monster it fell over and I sensed an opportunity so I started to slice at it nonstop. It did a lot of damage but the monster wasn't done yet

and neither was I.

* * *

**How'd you guys like it so far? Next up we find out what Rose's mission is and meet up with the Shadow man, until then review!**


	2. Chapter 2:Uchuujin from the stars!

**This came to me when I decide to work on another "main-hitter" action story. This was originally an original story but soon it seemed more **

**fitting for a persona setting. Some of the heroes from other Persona games may come in now and then, but for the most part it's mainly OC's. **

**Herochan1313 doesn't own Persona, just plot and OC's.**

* * *

After defeating about seven or so of those "Shadow" monsters, and Lilith earning the skill Dia, I somehow managed to get to the top floor of the school. I

planned on running in guns blazing, but to my surprise the guy I needed to rescue was Viro. And he looked perfectly fine, well apart from talking to a shady

looking shadow version of himself.

"Hey, ain't you that transfer student? The hell are you doing here?"

Viro asked me, not seeming to be worried about the shadow him at all. I quickly explained what I was doing here, and he seemed to get much tenser.

"What?! But my shadow hasn't hurt me… I just talk to him like a do the ghosts."

That confused me, but I didn't have time to ask about it as his Shadow started to laugh.

"_**Yeah right Viro! Me talk to a loser like you? I just threw you a bone for shits and giggles!**_"

Viro seemed upset at his Shadow's words, but I could sense it's power rising.

"The hell does that mean?! I ain't a loser… people just don't like being near a "ghost-whisperer"."

Viro admitted as he tried to ignore his Shadow. The Shadow just laughed again, and resumed his hurtful onslaught.

_**"That ain't true! They're scared shitless of you for being a freak! Normal people can't see ghosts; ergo you're a freak to them!"**_

This hit pretty close to home for Viro, who angrily rebuffed with.

"You're lying! You don't know anything about me!"

His Shadow smirked at that and began to walk towards him as it answered.

_**"Now that's bullshit Viro! I am you, no…. I'm a better you! I can replace you and no one would give a shit about it! Hell they'd throw my ass a**_

_** parade for getting rid of you!" **_

The Shadow's aura began to glow violently and before I could stop him, Viro roared at his doppelganger.

"You're not me!

" That did it, The Shadow laughed and began to shift into its true form: A humanoid being made of a black ink-like substance. It stilled looked like Viro (minu

s the being made out of ink) and even had his trademark trench coat on. Viro seemed to not handle this, as he faded right away, but I summoned Lilith and

prepared for battle.

* * *

"_**I am a Shadow, the true self. Who cares if people think Viro was some weird ass freak? I'm better than him, and they'll worship my ass for**_

_** getting rid of him! Stand in my way, and I'll get rid of you too!"**_

I started off by ordering Lilith to use her "Bash" skill, a somewhat strong physical move, and she smacked the Shadows face. It seemed to only be annoyed

by this, and sent a fire based attack my way. It hurt, a lot apparently, as I was nearly knocked out. Thinking quickly I casted Dia to heal my wounds and then

followed with Bufu, which seemed to work wonders against my foe.

"_**Why do you care about a freak like Viro?! He's not your friend, hell he isn't anybody's friend!" **_

The shadow snarled as it resumed its attack. It bled into a puddle and flowed towards me, once the puddle was under my feet the Shadow rose up and

smacked me down. He would have ended me right there if not for Lilith, who materialized and gave me a "pep talk".

_"Now is not the time for a nap Mistress! I haven't had the chance to seduce a man yet! Finish this now!"_

I didn't like her tone, but I still agreed with my Persona none the less. I felt a strange surge of energy within me, and I stared down Shadow Viro as I called

forth Lilith for a finishing move. "PERSONA!" Lilith came forth at my call, but instead of doing any of her known skills she released her "Climax attack". Lilith

rushed toward the Shadow, and in a blur of motions, dragged her claws across his face over twelve dozen times in a matter of milliseconds. Needless to say

that easily K.O'd the Shadow, who began to fade away as he argued against his loss.

"_**NO! How the hell can I lose?! I'm the better Viro! I WANT MY DAMN PARADE!" **_

The Shadow Viro faded away back into its original form, just as the real deal began to wake up. At first he simply stared his Shadow down and tried to attack

him. But I told him what he should have been doing instead.

"Viro! You can't just keep attack him and ignoring his words! You have to accept the fact that he is you!"

He glared at me as if I was crazy, but upon seeing how sincere I was he calmed down and tried.

"You know….maybe you're right about that. I always thought my "gift" of seeing ghosts was a curse. No one talked to me, and I started to think I was a

freak. So I got into occult stuff, trying to be different to show somebody that I was just odd not a freak. My shadow is right about one thing: I don't have

many friends."

I frowned at that and offered a hand to him as I said.

"Well….I can be your friend."

He smiled and me and accepted my hand as he introduced himself.

"Alright. Name's Viro Tatsufu, you?"

With a warm smile I greeted my new friend. "Rose Hecuba. Nice to meet you!"

As if it sensed the moment; Viro's Shadow chose that moment to fade completely and transform into…a Persona?! Viro stood there flabbergasted as the

Persona, which looked like a tiny little UFO/tin pot fairy, cheerfully introduced itself.

"_Hello master! I am Uchuujin! I look forward to helping you with my powers!"_

The little tin Persona then melded with Viro's trench coat, and he raised a head to his temple all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?!"

I asked in worry, but thankfully he composed himself and replied. "Sorry. Uchu's power kinda….help me hear things better. Like… I can sense a bunch of stuff

I couldn't before. Anyway, what now?" His words made me recall Igor's, so first I told him we should head out of this place then I'd explain everything in full

detail. He offered a hand to me and smugly said.

"Well then milady, shall we?"

* * *

After I told Viro everything that had happened to me, from the Velvet room to awakening Lilith, we were both surprised to see a bright blue door appeared in

the middle of this…world I guess? "That Igor guy's not to subtle huh?" Viro said as we opened the door and found ourselves in the Velvet room. Igor and

Clarisa awaited us, and taking his raised eyebrows as a question for our mission I told him what happened. "So you have saved an ally from the despair of

the broken mask then? I knew you could do it my dear, but now I'm sure you'd like an explanation as to where that world was?" The strange man finally told

us this after I told him of our encounter with Viro's Shadow. We both nodded and Igor cleared his throat, which must have signaled to Clarisa to hand him a

book. He opened the pages and began to read aloud something that would soon be the basis of my quest.

"Shadows are the Persona of those whose ego's can no longer control them, most are quite basic and weak but in some cases they can be rather powerful.

While it is true they can cross into your world, they mostly chose to remain within the world you were just in: The world of hearts. In short it is a world filled

with the dreams, fears, hopes, love, hate, and hearts of all who sleep in your world. Your quest will involve going into this world quite often, for what I do not

know. But I do know that when allies with the power of Persona arrive a new part of the world will open to you. So be vigilant my dear, and your destiny will

bare itself onto you yet."

With that he closed the book and a bright flash erupted around us, returning us home.

* * *

"So Hecuba how's the ramen?"

Upon finding ourselves outside the real Hisodi high, Viro invited me for a ramen lunch tomorrow after school. While I couldn't wait that long, time did go by

fast and we were soon laughing and eating at a ramen stand. I even found myself explaining the reason my name was Rose ( my father was American and

had insisted on my name being Rose.) so soon after meeting him. We also tried to think about our plans with the Heart world, but before we could say

anything we had a guest interrupt our chat: Uchuujin.

_"Master! I sense someone who may be able to use a Persona!"_

At first we freaked over Uchuujin popping out, but once we knew no one else could see him we followed the little guy to a new friend.

**All done! One new ally has joined Rose, and a new Persona: Uchuujin (love that name!) Until then review!**


End file.
